supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mairead O'Creesh
Biography Mairead O'Creesh (April 24, 1993 - November 11, 2010) was an Northern Irish girl murdered in an attack by a classmate with extreme Republican views for wearing a Rememberance Day poppy. Appearance She is a petite schoolgirl wearing a St. Peter's Catholic School (which shutdown in 2011) uniform, it was located sixteen miles outside Belfast , which consists of a blue blazer with blue and white tie, white blouse, black shoes and tights, she had long black hair. She has cuts, scars and bruises all over her body, ranging from a 5-inch scar on her left breast, a burn on her knee. The area from her shoulder to her right arm is so heavily bruised and scarred it's usually hidden, it also is not as functional. Before her death, she has become thinner, her hair more matted and she shakes alot. While in The TT10, she wears a cloak to cover her disfigured arm with, since her uniform is a modified schoolgirl uniform that reveals her arm. Personality She was a gentle girl who embraced both sides of Ireland, she also is a free thinker. Her personality is also that of a shy and timid girl, At the end of her life, she became almost a catatonic vegetable due to her poor treatment. Because of her sectarian bullying, she has psychological scars, she is mildly uncomfortable around people who are from the ROI in case she gets treated the same, even though Mika, the Irish Cap Vigintuplets and Jane feel bad for her death. The bullying affected her in such a way, she blushes or gets flustered when people are being kind to her, when she was shown affection by an Irish Corps B member, she was genuinely puzzled how to respond back. Her mental state was so bad that she resorts to talking to walls and injuring herself. Because of the bullying and abuse, she retreats to talking with her own plush toys and lying to them at she's fine. As a ghost, her gentle nature is destroyed by her ordeal and doesn't react to affection or love by others. She also ran away a lot due to mistrust. When Tómas attacked Patrick, she unleashed her telekinetic powers in a fit of rage, her abilities almost destroyed the city. She is also very sensitive, she dislikes getting touched by people she hardly knows such as Rosario Amor History Mairead was born in Belfast in 1993 to Sinead, an Irish peace activist and William, a former UDA man, Mairead was a very good child growing up, her mother was deeply interested in Irish history and she was 5 when the Troubles were over, she could go back to a normal childhood, she had a good time in primary school, but, when she started secondary school in 2004, her nightmare began, a boy that hated all Irish-British people, Protestants, and people who defended them, he had made her life a nightmare, he would physically assault her, insult her, and verbally abuse her. In 2006, when she was 13, she was at the 90th Anniversary Easter Rising parade in Dublin, the first one in more than 40 years, she said it "was the only good days of my teenage life that was nothing but a h***ish nightmare....I've ever known, I cherish them.", she also met her friend Patrick, who moved to Belfast at the age of 13 and came back to commerorate the Rising. Her later years were plagued by Tómas bullying her, his violent behavior increased, her father's death in 2009, and in 2010, she considered this one of the worst years of her life, where he would physically abuse her and bully her for having a poppy, as she only wore an Easter Lily by the time it was her birthday and take it off five days after her birthday. In the same year of Rememberance Day, she was brutally murdered by him, her corpse was dumped in the basement underneath and due to this, the school was closed forever and it fell into disrepair, a nexus was later created in 2017. Quotes I loved learning both sides of Ireland, but didn't support the bad things people done in the name of both, My mother was a Catholic that used lived in Dublin until she was 26, she married my dad, who was a Protestant and used to be a former UDA man, he quitted after he was horrified at the sectarian attacks on Catholics and the brutal murder at Kingsmill when he was 15, and he decided he cut off all connections, he got all his UDA stuff and burned them in a fire, and he married my mom in 1992, and she had me one year later, my mom usually taught me about the Rising when I was in my childhood years and my dad did the same for WWI, I never asked my dad about that paramilitary organization, and he warned not to tell anyone, he regretted everything, and he killed himself on my 16th birthday and his suicide wrote was "Mairead, I'm sorry for telling you this, but, I was a member of the UDA, I wish I told you, I regret everything, I love you, you hear me?" with a present of a Proclamation wrapped inside. That awful boy said horrible things to me like "You're not Irish, stop pretending", "This is a CATHOLIC school and we don't celebrate Prod things like WWI", He even would praise the IRA and mock my father's death. The only time I would wear an Easter Lily was my birthday, only the executed leaders were remembered by me and I would wear it until 29th April, where I would take if off and save it for next year. I was probably from a time, where childhood was much more innocent, I was only a little girl when the Troubles were over, and in 2006, Ireland commemorated the first time in more than forty years, the Easter Rising, my mom told me that the people had to stop commemorating it because of the things up north, and it was getting difficult by decade, the worst was in 1976, the same year a lot of people died, and the 90th anniversary was very happy for me, my mum, my dad didn't go, he feared the government were spying on him. The worst summer camp I've been through was one in America, I'd like to bar in mind I was in Dublin, Falls Road and the Shankhill for most of my life, I was singled out for my Addams-like appearance while a lot of the kids had blonde hair and a tan-pale, I was very pale and had black hair long black hair, so was Patrick, I also suffered intense migraines due to the bullying from Tómas, and a girl didn't like me because instead of dolls and fashion, I was into the Easter Rising and I liked darker films, I also liked more macabre topics, like the US Civil War and when I was little, I used to tear the heads of Barbie dolls. My mum told me when the Warrington bombing happened, her cousin was a Provo, when he found out that two kids died, he had enough, he got every photo of any IRA man, Gerry Adams, anything to do with Sinn Féin, his balaclava, uniform, and burned them, he refuses to commemorate the IRA and urges mum and me not to do the same, the only republican memorabilia he now had were pictures of the Easter Rising signatories and he was 27 in 1993. I wanted to commit suicide many, many times, the final one was two weeks before my death, I tried strangling myself with my dressing gown cord. My mother wanted to move me to her native Dublin to escape him, so did I, I wished she did it earlier. Tómas should bever been on this Earth, he shouldn't be in heaven, he should be in h*** as far as I'm concerned, I want the childhood he took from me back. I was actually hired a psychic teacher, it was one of Maria Tachimi's relatives, who was called Ailin O'Hare, it turned out he had similar psychic abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation, he told me that his drove him insane when he died and just like me, he was terrified of his powers. Theory Smash Brawl BIO Name: Mairead O'Creesh Age: 17/24 Nationality: British/Irish Ethnicity: 1/2 Irish, 1/2 English DOB: April 24th 1993 DOD: November 11th 2010 Location of origin: Belfast, Northern Ireland. Info: Mairead is your average Northern Irish schoolgirl, she was killed in 2010 by her tormenter due to her British traditions. Abilities ESP powers: Mairead had undiagnosed psychic powers, in the second Theory movie, she released them in a fit of rage when she saw Tómas attack Patrick and almost destroyed the city of Nannyatropolis, Reicheru commented her powers are similar to the titular character from AKIRA, because of her abilities, she doesn't go near others except for teammates. Invisibility Pain Splitting: Mairead can split pain by showing the opponent her memories. Weaknesses Fragile Mind: Because of what Tómas inflicted on her, she has a very fragile mind, which resulted in her degenerating sanity. Trivia * She died on Rememberance Day and the 92nd anniversary of the end on WWI, ironically, she was born on the 77th anniversary of the 1916 Easter Rising. * She was inspired by Japanlover86's real-life experiences in 2016. * Her corpse is found in the school's basement. * She enjoys Tamagotchi virtual pets and gives them an Irish name. * She has a Star Wars-themed Build a Bear named Séan, she also has a Kylo Ren and Rey outfit for him. * She has severe PTSD as a result of what Tómas did to her. * Her right arm is so bruised that it's darker than her skin and has some difficulty moving it. Category:Ghosts Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Teenagers Category:Girls Category:People from Northern Ireland Category:Girls from Northern Ireland Category:People from UK Category:Girls from UK Category:People from Europe Category:People Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children with PTSD Category:People with PTSD